The Smile I Wish To Protect
by KurenoxArisaxx
Summary: When laying with her lord under the night-time sky one evening, Rin decides to ask the question she's been wishing to know the answer to for years: "Why did you save me with tenseiga back then, Lord Sesshomaru?" ((Note: Cover image belongs to Pamianime on Deviantart))


_**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own nothing.**_

* * *

_What a peaceful evening,_ Rin thought to herself as she listed to the gentle sound of pounding that hit against her eardrum every few seconds. The human, now an adult and wed to her demon lord Sesshomaru, rested her head against his bare chest where his heart resided. Though many didn't think he had one of these, like his stubborn little brother Inuyasha, Rin loved listening to the sound of it after a night like this.

After setting up camp and sending Jaken away with A-Un on the mission of going down to the river and obtaining dinner; Sesshomaru and Rin had spent the last hour doing what they had been doing almost every night since they had officially gotten married. While it wasn't that much of a surprise that lovemaking was a part of their daily routine now, Sesshomaru preferred they be left alone when such pleasures took place. It would have been quite the headache to have the overly-spastic Jaken discover what he and Rin did this late in the day. For a multiple number of reasons.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

Said demon opened his eyes to look up at the star-filled sky. He didn't respond but by now, Rin didn't need him to respond verbally to know she could continue.

"I...I have a question," The woman's volume died down to a shy mumble as she begin writing circles across one of Sesshomaru's abs with a finger.

"What is it." His voice was as cold and calm as it ever was. To be frank, Sesshomaru felt too tired to answer any questions she had for him right now. But the dog demon had never been able to deny his love of anything since meeting her. That was how it always was and how it always would be.

Rin stopped drawing circles on her husband's skin when she felt her cheeks burn a little with embarrassment. She wondered if she should really bother asking him such a trivial thing right now. Well, it wasn't that trivial, but he probably thought it would be. Still, it was something that Rin had grown quite curious about the more she had thought of it over the many years she'd spent at Sesshomaru's side. That same curiosity had only grown twice as bad since they had officially gotten together.

"Why did you save me back then?"

Sesshomaru's golden orbs glanced down at the clear face of his wife, "Hmm?" He had saved her countless times over the years. Which time was she referring to exactly?

"Back when we first met. You revived me with the tenseiga after I was torn apart by wolves." Rin lifted her head from Sesshomaru's chest so that she could look him in the eyes, "I've never asked you that before but I've been dying to know, my lord."

Sesshomaru stared back at Rin for the longest time before he shut his eyes as if he were going to sleep. After a moment of silence, Sesshomaru responded with a simple, "Why indeed."

Rin let out a giggle before returning her head to her personal pillow. She hadn't expected he'd answer her right out. Though she did want more of an answer than that.

"I'm very thankful you did, anata." Rin shut her eyes as well and let a loving smile grace her soft lips.

"So you have told me many times before, Rin." Sesshomaru spoke plainly.

"You didn't have to, you know..." Rin peaked out for a moment, her smile falling only a little as she thought back to that day. Getting eaten alive had become one of her most horrifying memories ever, and yet she got to travel with Sesshomaru because of it. So in an odd way, she was also thankful it had happened. Though of course that didn't mean she wasn't terrified of wolves now.

"If I hadn't, then we would not be here like this, would we." Sesshomaru's tone had become somewhat sarcastic yet at the same time, endearing. Rin loved that about him.

Rin answered with a cheerful, relaxed hum as she snuggled closer into his arms. After a few minutes of listening to her gentle breathing, Sesshomaru dubbed that she must have fallen asleep. The yokai re-opened his eyes and locked gold with the bright full moon. Interesting. That question Rin had asked him was something she had not been the only one wondering the answer to over the years. Thinking back on it, Sesshomaru himself still didn't know why he had bothered to bring her back to life. Normal people would assume it was his way of paying her back for giving him food and water when he was collapsed in the forest. Jaken assumed it was just something he did on a whim in order to test the tenseiga's power. In truth though, Sesshomaru knew neither of those reasons were actually why he had done what he had.

_Why did I..._Sesshomaru flashbacked for a brief moment, seeing the torn up corpse of little Rin at his feet. He recalled the many teeth markings and countless bruises that covered every part of her tiny body. The pool of blood that laid under her lifeless limbs. The fact that she had died with still one eye open, causing her to stare into nothing with the mostly blank yet pain-ridden brown orb of her's. At first he had planned to leave her. A dead human child was none of his concern, and why should he care. The girl had been nothing but a bother to him, though they had only known each other a few days. However, his original plan had been discarded within a mere instant of seeing her corpse. Something had stopped him from just walking away. What? What had caused his feet to remain frozen in that one spot until he used tenseiga to revive Rin? What was so important that caused the emotionless demon with an icy heart to bother taking the hilt of his sword, raising it, and slashing it into the minions of the underworld?

Sesshomaru instantly returned to the present time when another memory hit him like a brick.

Her smile.

Rin's smile back then. The first time he had seen it was when he asked her about her injuries after she came to him with food. He hadn't understood why she had grinned so happily when he simply asked her about her well-being, but it was that very smile that prevented him from just leaving her dead. Sesshomaru had loathed humans. They were weak, foolish creatures. Somehow though, that one smile of Rin's had changed his perspective in such a short time. Not all humans were worthless. Not all were weak. Not all were disgusting. There was one. One who smiled more brightly and sweeter than he had seen anyone else do in his many years of life. That smile alone was enough to melt the ice over the great demon's cold heart.

Sesshomaru's eyes dropped back down to the figure of his wife when he felt her stir slightly. Rin lifted her head to look up at him sleepily. The human let out a cute yawn before blinking a few times, making her vision readjust to the dim lighting around them. When she got a clear sight of her husband's poker-face, that same smile that Sesshomaru had never forgotten appeared, looking just as beautiful as it had when she wore it as a young child. Though his face didn't show it, Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat.

"Did I fall asleep, my lord? I'm sorry-" Rin's voice was silenced when she felt something warm press against her lips. Her eyes widened when her brain realized it was Sesshomaru. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before the dog pulled away, not a single change in his expression (though it left Rin with quite the red face).

"The reason why." Sesshomaru looked away, unable to connect his eyes with that of his mate's, "Smile."

Still confused from the sudden kiss and the fact that she was also somewhat sleep, Rin tilted her head in question, "Smile? I'm very sorry, Lord Sesshomaru. What are you talking about?"

Sesshomaru flinched slightly and lowered his head so that his bangs fell over his eyes. After making sure the warmth had dissipated from his cheeks, he turned back to look at Rin, "Never mind."

Leaning back in, Sessomaru locked his lips with Rin's once again. This time, the kiss lasting much longer than before. Eventually, the dog demon was unable to control himself and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Rin held back a moan and shut her eyes tightly, letting him do as he pleased. The make-out session quickly escalated when Rin was rolled onto her back. Giving no warning, Sesshomaru strongly threw himself over top of her. Rin barely got out his name before he entered. Screams, both of pleasure and pain erupted in a mix as the couple gave into their love for each other. Five minutes went by and Rin finally peaked up at Sesshomaru's sweating face. Even now, his expression showed not a single drop of feeling. At least, not on the outside. She couldn't help but smile at this between her moans.

"I lo, love you, my lord..." The same sweet smile appeared once again, this time making Sesshomaru's golden eyes glimmer for a moment.

The yokai got ready to switch his lips from her neck back to her mouth when a very unexpected voice stopped them both in their tracks,

"M-M-My lord, what are you doing?!"

Sesshomaru's face paled to the color of his hair and his expression showed the most feeling it had that entire night. He didn't have to look over his shoulder to know who was standing there behind him. Rin however, looked around her husband's arm and nearly had a heart attack when she saw a little green figure standing between two trees just a few feet away from them.

"M-Master Jaken!" Rin gasped, covering her face with both hands in utterly horrible embarrassment.

Sesshomaru, now sweating for an entirely different reason, kept his head down and didn't get off of Rin before speaking out in an angry tone, "Just what might you be doing here, Jaken...?" The imp's lord had completely forgotten he had sent him on a hunting mission over an hour ago.

Jaken, who's eyes were now the size of the Earth itself, could respond in no other way than with the cracking of his already-opened jaw. The servant's skin had gone from sickly green to tomato red with a mix of petrified blue upon catching his master and Rin in their 'delicate' situation. The imp could only imagine what would happen now. He had never seen his lord do such things before, and never expected him to with a human (even if it was Rin). Why? Why did he always have to appear at the worst possible times?

"L-Lord Sesshomaru, I-" Not knowing what else to do, the imp began bowing powerfully into the dirt; violently slamming his face into the ground each time, "I'M SO UTTERLY, TERRIBLY, HORRIBLY, EXTREMELY SORRY, MY LORD!"

While Jaken babbled uncontrollably at an ear-splitting volume, Sesshomaru got off of Rin and proceeded to dress himself as did she. Once both were completely clothed again, Sesshomaru sat down and ran claws through his hair tiredly. Rin noticed the irritation on her husband's face and chuckled. Sesshomaru was one more apology away from using a tree branch to stab Jaken's throat out. Not just because he was being loud or because he was babbling. As had already been established, Sesshomaru HATED interruptions. Especially if that interruption ruined his time with Rin.

"It's all right, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin soothed gently as she stroked Sesshomaru's free hand with her own. She gave him another warm smile that wiped the discerned look from his face right away.

"I should have given the fool a task that would have taken him longer." He stated plainly, now simply watching in interest as Jaken continued to plow his head into the ground over and over.

Rin giggled a little before hugging onto her lover's arm, "Though knowing Master Jaken, I'm sure he would have returned early anyways." Rin sighed happily but her mind suddenly went back to her own embarrassment over what the imp had seen them doing, which made Rin wonder something she was surprised she hadn't gotten curious about before now, "Lord Sesshomaru, I do have one more question."

Sesshomaru took his attention away from the annoying imp and looked down to his wife's curious face, "What is it?"

Rin had to hold back a laugh before she asked the most important question:

"Why is Master Jaken still traveling with us?"

* * *

_**Author's Comments: So, as you all can probably tell, I had a lot of trouble writing that...intimate moment between Sesshy and Rin, even though it was brief. I've never wrote something that, um, detailed before so I know it turned out poor. Also, I realize the ending was quite short and quick but this was a one-shot I just threw together on a whim (and I wanted to give it a silly ending for some reason or another). It's one I did not want to drag out, because the idea was one I already used part of in one of my other SesshyRin fics. Despite the mistakes in this, I hope the ones who read enjoyed.  
**_

_**Thanks for reading and please leave a review if you have the time. **_


End file.
